Sueño de una noche de cumpleaños
by Rosihyuuga
Summary: Así que no debía lamentar nada pues, después de todo pudo experimentar como "hubiera" sido su vida. Aunque fuera solo un único día. Quizá no pudo probar el pastel de su madre, pero disfrutó del pastel de otra persona. Un día extraño, divertido y que terminó de manera tan… dulce. Ganadora del 2do lugar del reto "Problemas color Naranja" del grupo Mundo FanFiction NaruHina.


**Disclaimer: Naruto**©** y todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Nota: El siguiente fanfic participa en el reto "Problemas color Naranja" del grupo Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina.**

* * *

…

…

…

**Sueño de una noche de cumpleaños**

…

…

…

Así que no debía lamentar nada pues, después de todo pudo experimentar como hubiera sido su vida sin el kyuubi dentro. Aunque fuera solo un único día. Quizá no pudo probar el pastel de su madre. Pero disfrutó del pastel de otra persona. Había sido un día extraño, divertido y que terminó de manera tan… dulce.

…

…

…

Naruto despertó y miro el techo, era de un color extraño. Era diferente. Se frotó los ojos y sus manos.

Un momento, también eran… diferentes.

Más pequeñas. Quizá solo seguía dormido. Se levantó rápidamente, estaba en una cama diferente, su habitación era…

Salió asustado y pudo verlo todo más claro.

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

¡SORPRESA!

¡Feliz cumpleaños, hijo!

Besos y abrazos.

Los miró asustados con las lágrimas a punto de brotar de sus ojos.

― ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ―hablo el rubio.

―Hijo ¿qué pasa? ―su hermosa madre se arrodilló hasta estar a su altura.

―Es tu doceavo cumpleaños, deberías estar más que feliz ―su padre le sonrió, la actitud de su hijo era bastante extraña.

La dulce sonrisa de su madre lo tranquilizó, quien lo abrazó aún más fuerte.

―Hijo parece como si fuera la primera vez que nos ves.

No podía decirles que esto era irreal, se suponía que hoy cumplía 18 años. Que ya era un hombre y que ese cuerpo de niño no era suyo. Él había crecido tanto como su padre pero ahora tenía que alzar la vista para verlo. Habían pasado tantas cosas desde sus doce años. La huida de Sasuke, su entrenamiento con Ero-Sennin, el ataque de Pain, la guerra…Si les contaba cualquier cosa de ello pensarían que se estaba volviendo loco. Debía actuar normal hasta saber qué era lo que realmente estaba pasando.

El abrazo más fuerte de su madre hizo que dejara de pensar.

―Tu madre horneo un delicioso pastel, pero antes debes desayunar ¿de acuerdo?

Sus ojos brillaron con intensidad al mirar a sus padres ahora dirigiéndose a lo que parecía la cocina.

― ¿Ramen?

Minato no oculto el terror de sus ojos, la confusión en Naruto no se hizo esperar.

―Ku-Kushina tranqui…

Más el cabello rojo ya ondeaba peligrosamente cerca de su pequeño rubio.

―Naruto, cariño ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que el ramen está prohibido en esta casa?

La voz de su madre sonaba tétrica, y un aire frio le recorrió la nuca. Sumado al hecho de que en una sola oración las palabras ramen y prohibido iban juntas.

Ya estaba empezando a rezar cuando los brazos de su padre lo alejaron bruscamente del peligro.

No se suponía que, según palabras de Tsunade-obachan, su linda madre era igual que él respecto al ramen ¿ósea una gran fanática?

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

Agradecía que su padre pudiera calmar tan rápido a su madre, sino quizá estaría hecho puré. Era extraño, pero ella se preocupaba tanto porque su alimentación fuera tan saludable que había eliminado el ramen de su "nutrición". No sabía si largarse a llorar o reír nerviosamente como su padre.

El desayuno había consistido en sopa de miso, onigiris de arroz y ensalada de verduras, diversas, hervidas y de un horrible sabor. ¡Carajo! En toda su vida jamás había comido tantos vegetales como en ese desayuno.

Tuvo que aguantarse y comérselo todo a pesar de que el rostro le quedaba azul o morado soportando las ganas de vomitar. Pero todo valió la pena al contemplar el enorme pastel decorado de forma tan infantil, que prefirió ignorar pues su sabor debía ser delicioso.

Se decepcionó al saber que solo comerían el pastel después de que regresara de clases junto a todos sus compañeros del salón.

Salió de casa e inmediatamente su madre lo despidió con un beso en la frente y entregándolo el almuerzo en las manos. Su padre también salió minutos después ya con la capa de Cuarto Hokage. Caminaron juntos platicando de diversos temas de gran relevancia en el mundo, como el horrible sabor de la ensalada, la cena de ese día, el color del cielo, etc. Era genial conversar de esas cosas con su padre y no de la guerra o como salvar el mundo.

En el momento en que Minato entró a la torre Hokage Naruto continúo solo. En esos pocos minutos había comprobado que su padre era extremadamente querido por todos los aldeanos.

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

Se dirigió a la escuela ante las sonrisa y saludos de los aldeanos, entonces esa era la reacción de las personas al hijo de un Hokage como su padre.

No estaba nada mal comparada a las miradas de desprecio que recibía en su infancia. Aunque pensándolo bien ahora también estaba en su infancia, pero bien no era lo mismo.

Llego al salón con Iruka pasando lista, él le saludo con la mano. Paso con temor de mirar de nuevo a sus amigos. Después fue felicitado tanto por su sensei como por todos los niños. Algunos apretones de mano, abrazos e incluso algunos inocentes besos, lo habían tomado demasiado sorprendido.

Estaba tan nervioso que no presto atención en toda la clase. Un sentimiento extraño le recorría al verlos tan iguales en cuanto a su personalidad, pero su actitud hacia él era diferente. Todos lo saludaban, lo miraban casi con devoción. Se sentía avergonzado ante sus preguntas.

Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino, Sasuke. Todos estaban ahí. Y lucían tan felices.

Sentirse tan intimidado le recordó a alguien que aún no había visto en todo el día a punto de salir de clases. Una persona tan tímida como se sentía ahora mismo, Hinata. La buscó por todo el salón lleno de niños ruidosos. Al no verla sintió cierto temor, ¿ella no existía allí?

Eso no podía ser posible, ella era su amiga. Ella no podría faltar porque ella lo…

Sí, era tan cobarde que aún le costaba manejar ese tema. Hinata fue la única persona que demostró amarlo con todo su corazón y él como un bestia aún no le respondía correctamente. Había pasado un año de la guerra cuando había comprobado que ella había cambiado muchísimo y le mostro un gran apoyo, como si solo gracias a ella pudo levantarse para seguir; además de que tan solo mirarla a los ojos podía saber lo que pensaba.

Sería raro verla de nuevo como niña. Una niña que ya lo amaba.

Sacando valor, se infló el pecho de aire y le habló a Kiba, ya que era el único que quedaba.

―Kiba…

―Naruto, has estado muy callado. Eso es raro.

―Hmph.

―Vamos dime…

Un sonrojo adorno su rostro sin poder evitarlo, pensar en Hinata le daba cosquillas en el estómago.

Kiba lo miro divertido, ya imaginaba lo que iba a preguntar.

―Hinata…

― ¡Lo sabía, te gusta Hinata!

La cara descolocada y totalmente sonrojada de Naruto no tenía precio. El niño Inuzuka había dado justo en el clavo.

― ¡¿Qué?!

―No lo sigas negando, por Kami-sama. Todos lo sabemos. Admítelo de una vez por todas.

No se esperaba eso y menos lo que Kiba le continuó diciendo.

―Por eso no puedes mirarla directo a los ojos, te sonrojas y no logras decir palabras entendibles a su lado.

Eso era como un mundo paralelo, como si Hinata y él hubieran intercambiado personalidades.

― ¿En serio?

―Sí, si no pregúntaselo a ella misma.

― ¿Ella lo sabe?

Y se ponía peor.

―Sí, yo se lo dije. Después dijo que jamás podría enamorarse de alguien como tú.

Los ojos azules se llenaron de tristeza como un cielo azul nublado. Pudo escuchar su corazón romperse.

El pequeño niño castaño no paraba de reír, Naruto era tan divertido. Tan ingenuo.

―Es broma, Hinata te adora.

― ¡Maldito perro! Casi me da un infarto.

La sensación de saber que la Hinata de ese mundo no lo quería era tan horrible que casi mataba a Kiba en el salón ahorcándolo. Mas Kiba solo reía son parar.

―Bueno, yo quería preguntarte si sabes donde esta Hinata, ¿porque no vino hoy?

―Yo que voy a saber, no la traigo en mi bolsillo todo el tiempo.

―Se supone que están en el mismo equipo.

― ¿Equipo? Naruto, no sé lo que te pasa. Pero recuerda que hasta al graduarnos tendremos equipos asignados.

Casi echa a perder todo, no podía revelar nada de lo que en realidad le estaba pasando. Kiba podría sospechar.

―Bueno, digo estás en el mismo salón que ella.

― ¿Como tú?

― ¿Sabes o no sabes dónde está?

―Creo que algo sobre su familia.

―Pues, gracias.

―Tranquilo Romeo, ella estará de nuevo aquí mañana.

Definitivamente se sentía igual a Hinata, vaya que era difícil.

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

Después de andar por todos buscando a la chica, más bien niña Hyuuga y no encontrarla decidió volver a casa. Una suerte que recordara la dirección.

Cuando llegó a casa fue consciente de que no había invitado a nadie a la fiesta. Su madre volvería a enojarse.

― ¡NO!

En eso alguien toco a la puerta, corrió a abrir y vislumbro a Sakura e Ino. Después de todo parecía que si las había invitado, aunque no lo recordaba. Poco a poco fueron llegando los demás. Su madre había adornado la sala con motivos cursis e infantiles como si tuviera 5 años, aunque cumplía 12 pero en realidad ya tenía 18 años.

Eso era tan loco que le dolía la cabeza, aún no había descifrado como rayos había pasado todo aquello. Si la noche anterior había cenado su acostumbrado ramen de los jueves. Y después se había ido a dormir, no había rezado por un milagro, ni pedido un deseo a una estrella fugaz.

¿Cómo carajos iba a volver a su vida normal?

Acaso, este ¿era su sueño del Tsukiyomi Infinito? se debatía si esto era un genjutsu. El único tan real y grande solo podría ser el de la vieja loca Kaguya. Sin embargo ella ya estaba bien muerta.

A pesar de todo lo bueno que aquí tenia, se negaba a caer. Había aprendido que por más que esto pareciera perfecto, era dolorosamente falso. Él había crecido solo y con el tiempo fue que hizo grandes amistades y se ganó el respeto de otros tantos. Debía salir de aquí. Nunca debía vivir de ilusiones. Era como negar el sacrificio que sus padres y tantas personas habían hecho por él.

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

Hinata había llegado más tarde. Estaba cerca de él, junto a la mesa de los bocadillos comiendo y conversando con las demás niñas. Desde que entro notó la gran diferencia. Ella se abalanzó sobre él sin ningún temor. Le dio un tierno y sonoro beso en la mejilla que casi se desmaya ahí mismo. Jamás se hubiera esperado eso. Si se lo contaba a la Hinata adolescente seguro se moriría de la vergüenza.

La niña a continuación le deseo feliz cumpleaños y le entregó una cajita.

―Es color naranja, tu color favorito.

La niña muy cerca de él le sonreía eufórica, más él se había quedado sin habla. Fue entonces que Kushina hizo su entrada triunfal, arrancó a Hinata de su lado y la apretó contra sí.

―Hinata-chan… cuanto te extrañe.

―Kushina-san, yo solo estuve en una reunión familiar.

―Creí que ya no venias al cumpleaños de mi bebé.

Jamás en toda su vida Naruto se había sentido tan avergonzado. Sin creerlo, la pelirroja continúo hablando.

―Míralo, es divino. Tan rojo como un tomatito. Tú eres la culpable Hinata. Sabes, alguien me dijo que estaba tan triste mi niño sin ti en el salón.

― ¡Mamá!

Quería que le pegara un rayo, se lo tragara un tiburón, la tierra se lo tragara. Todo menos que seguir soportando a su madre burlándose de él y su amor por Hinata. Esperen, ¿amor por Hinata? ¿En qué momento eso se volvió una afirmación? Aunque ésta era una niña pequeña, la que él conocía ya era una hermosa mujer.

Su madre los reunió a todos y coloco la cámara para tomar una fotografía.

Cuando estaban ya todos junto al pastel, la puerta de abrió y entró Minato. Corrió junto a la mesa, y cuando la cámara hizo clic Naruto puso una gran sonrisa. Antes de abrir sus ojos sopló las velas y no pudo escuchar el feliz cumpleaños… solo silencio.

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

Ese fue el mejor cumpleaños de su vida, quizá empezó de una forma tan extraña. Amanecía con doce años y con sus padres vivos a su lado. Un desayuno saludable, clases en la academia ninja, sus compañeros de nuevo en época escolar con actitudes bastante parecidas ha como los recordaba ―excepto Hinata― una fiesta con ellos, y de repente despertó, ya era medio día. Todo había sido un sueño tan largo que se sentía tan real.

Los deseos de haber tenido una infancia como esa y unos padres a su lado, lo consumían oscureciendo el resto del día. Ya que él jamás había festejado un día especial en su vida. Quizá porque exactamente en 10 de octubre los aldeanos solían tratarlo con más dureza, él sabía que era su cumpleaños pero no comprendía la relación de su comportamiento justo ese día. Fue después de enterarse que llevaba al demonio dentro que pudo sobrellevarlo. En algunas ocasiones Iruka y más tarde Jiraiya lo abrían sorprendido con algún presente o una comida.

La soledad ya no le provocaba odio como antes, le dejaba un gran vacío. Vivir de una ilusión parecía tan fácil pero jamás la aceptaría. Lo había prometido. Resignado salió de casa.

Fue a visitar las tumbas de las personas que habían hecho tan dichosa su antes miserable vida. Sus padres quienes lo amaron tanto y dieron su vida por él. A Jiraiya y el tercer Hokage. Y a tantos amigos como Neji e Itachi.

No tenía ánimos de nada más. Entro de nuevo a casa, sabía que cargar con la muerte de tantas personas era difícil, pero no dejaría que oscureciera su futuro. Ellos habían dado su vida por él, por un motivo más grande que cualquier cosa.

Ya era tarde y su estómago le reclamó no haber comido nada durante todo el día. Fue a la cocina y notó que ya no había nada. Debía salir de nuevo. Con pesadez tomo sus llaves y a Gama-chan. Cuando salió de casa vio a alguien escondiéndose en las sombras. La observo detenidamente y supo quién era.

Sonrió para sí mismo, después de todo alguien si recordó su cumpleaños.

―Hinata

―Oh, Naruto kun…

Ella poco a poco fue acercándose con algo en las manos. Al separarlos solo unos metros vio el pastel con un "Feliz Cumpleaños Naruto" adornando la cubierta. El pastel se tambaleaba, porque Hinata también temblaba de miedo y no atrevía a mirarlo.

―Muchas gracias Hinata.

No podía quitar la estúpida sonrisa que casi se le salía de la cara. Ella era tan dulce, era agradable verla comportarse así de nuevo con él recordando la forma tan valiente en que se desenvolvió ella en la guerra.

―Fe-feliz cumpleaños Naruto kun…

―Tú eres el mejor regalo Hinata ―continuó al ver que la chica con un increíble sonrojo en su rostro.

Comparar a la de ahora con la que combatió en la guerra era gracioso, ésta parecía como si estuviera echa de gelatina. Incluso, la niña de su sueño le había dado un beso en su cumpleaños. Pero él no era un niño y la Hinata que tenía enfrente tampoco era una niña; aunque lo estaba mirando con miedo.

Hinata estaba tan nerviosa "esto fue una mala idea", se repetía una vez. Es que verlo ahí tan cerca, tan sonriente, tan guapo y que además le dijera eso la estaban volviendo loca de felicidad. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Él se estaba acercando tanto. La cabeza le estaba pesando, si él seguía acercándose terminaría en el suelo. Pero, pues ¿para que se suponía que vino? Oh sí, claro. Para darle un pastel y desearle feliz cumpleaños. Entonces… ¿Por qué no reunía valor suficiente para darle el pastel y quizá comerlo juntos?

¡Maldita sea! Cerró los ojos, no podía seguir viéndolo. Si no fuera por los nervios incluso le daría un abrazo. Abrió los ojos para encontrárselo aún más cerca, bastaba con que diera dos pasos y…

― ¡Kyah!

Hinata no sabía qué hacer, si llorar o reírse. La verdad si quería llorar. Tantas horas de trabajo, no dormir preguntándose qué hacer, y reunir valor para venir hasta su departamento…

El hermoso pastel que con tanto amor y dedicación había cocinado había terminado en el piso y en la cara de él. Sin duda, se había comportado como una idiota. Mira que estrellarle el pastel en plena cara a Naruto.

―Perdón… ―le dijo con las lágrimas inundándole los ojos.

Mas él no le contesto, solo comenzó a reírse. Tanto que provocó en ella un escalofrió.

Su risa se fue haciendo mayor. Fue inesperado, pero divertido. Al parecer Hinata había usado el pastel como método de defensa contra él, quien se acercaba más y más. Se limpió el rostro y así cubierto de crema le sonrió, pero esta vez una sonrisa malvada.

Ahora Hinata ya no tenía nada que pudiera separarlos, la tomo de la cintura y la miro directo a los ojos. La vio asustada, pero no se iba a detener ahora. Acercó su rostro tanto que podía sentir su cálido aliento. Miró sus labios y ella cerró los ojos. Y decidió darse a sí mismo su regalo.

Un beso tan dulce que sabía a chocolate, a vainilla pero sobre todo a Hinata.

…

…

…

* * *

Ya que la experiencia de participar en el primer reto del grupo **Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina **fue tan gratificante y hermosa, decidí participar de nuevo. Más éste trato del cumpleaños de nuestro rubio ADORADO. Decidí publicarlo exactamente el 10 de octubre, pero ya no pude . Bueno, aunque al principio fue difícil empezar a escribir pues, las reglas prohibían tajantemente temas cliché como Naruto olvidando su cumple, el regalo perfecto o fiesta sorpresa. Al fin, gracias a un rayo de luz, se me vino esta idea. Naruto de niño teniendo una fiesta de cumpleaños normal, y más tarde agregue lo del tsukiyomi que me pareció adecuado. En cuanto al pequeño cambio de la niña Hyuuga, considere que aquí era totalmente valido :p la verdad si me costó un poco u.u y analizando un poco creo que terminaron siendo la versión de Minato y Kushina de niños, ¿no creen?

Fue realmente agradable escribir este OS. Además escribí casi todas las ideas en un mismo día. ¡Todo un record para mí! Wiiii. Aunque en la edición me tarde muchísimo. En fin gracias por leer!

No olviden:

**Si no dejan un bello review esta historia se AUTODESTRUIRA EN 3 2 1…**

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, NARUTO KUN 3 TE AMO!


End file.
